She's The One
by Kav23
Summary: The breeze drifted through the windows to his right, and he closed his eyes. He kissed her softly and left his lips pressed to hers for a few beats of his heart.


**Hello, everyone.**

 **Just like always, enjoy and I'm looking forward to hear feedback from you guys.**

 **Have a nice day.**

* * *

The night was awfully silent. The night breeze cooled his back, and his heartbeat was synced with the calm sound of the soft wind.

Reid brushed the few strands of hair covering his forehead as he sighed.

Reid wondered if it was a mistake?

If he even should be there? On the staircase of her house.

Thinking of her, temporary sensation entered his mind, as if breeze ruffled through his thoughts.

The sensation ran through his veins, caressing his lungs and lay deep inside his heart, filling him with an emotion, a calm happiness he has no memories to have felt it before.

What else he need anymore?

He was in love, in love with her.

He couldn't deny it anymore, he dared to open his heart again, to fall in love again, but crazy enough not to tell her.

And today there he was, on the doorstep, still figuring if he had the guts to tell her.

"Spencer?"

He heard it, her voice calling for him. The symphonic melody of her sweet voice captured his attention.

He stood up and turned behind.

She was easily recognizable, her dark hair streaming in the breeze of her partially open window.

Stepping away from the window, within seconds, she was there in front of him.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled warmly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just… I thought of stopping by."

She frowned. "Then, you have knocked or called, let me know that you're here. What were you doing, sitting out in the cold, alone?"

"Well, I just…" Reid stopped and looked at her.

She smiled and it skipped his heart a beat.

"Come in, I will make you a cup of coffee." She pat his arm before she walked in.

He stepped in, following her.

She went straight to her kitchen, smiling at him once before she pulled two mugs from the cabinet.

"Well, maybe my coffee will help you to tell me what you wanted to tell me about?"

Reid cleared his throat. Twice. "There's nothing actually. I just wanted to stop by." He shrugged when she turned back to look at him.

She stopped for a moment and narrowed her eyes. "No. There's actually something you wanted to tell me, but you're hesitating. Come on, it's me. You know you can tell me anything."

She smiled warmly again before she turned back and resumed to make coffee.

Reid watched silently as she added the proper amount of coffee before she poured the hot water over the coffee. Stirring the coffee and water, she added the exact amount of sugar and cream, just the way he would he love his coffee to be.

Reid walked across the kitchen and stood beside her. She continued to stir but Reid stopped her.

Holding her hand, he turned her to him.

"Spencer, is everything alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Cat, I need to tell something."

"Okay, what is it?" She asked, allowing Reid to hold her hand.

Reid took a sharp intake of breath before he looked at her. Her thick, wavy and long hair was gracefully down her shoulders and encircles her bubbly face. Her smooth, and clear complexion stands out even in the night. Her eyebrows, moved up and down highlighting her emotions. Her deep brown eyes always convey a deep understanding and when she smiles, it brightened up her whole face.

"I…" Words stuck deep down in his throat and feeling her breath so close to him was not helping either.

Reid cleared his throat, again, and he looked like a complete idiot.

"I…" He said it again.

He might not be able to say it, but she knew it, she knew the moment she looked into his eyes.

She had waited for long as well, she never believed he would turn up one day to tell her how he was feeling, but there he was, standing right there in front of her, struggling for words.

How could she not fall in love with him?

Slowly, she took a step closer to him, with her hand he was holding, staying in between of them.

She looked up, the tip of her nose touching his. "I …" She repeated the word for him.

Coming out so far, there was turning back. He looked into her eyes, he opened his mouth to say those words, but the words he memorized failed him.

Looking into her deep brown eyes, he knew she already knew what he wanted to tell, so at the moment, does words really matter?

The trees outside hissed as the branches moved like snakes in a soft breeze. Caressing his thumb on her cheek, Reid pulled her up to him, closing the gap and kissed her on her lips.

When his lips touched hers for the very first time . . . He knew she was the one.

The breeze drifted through the windows to his right, and he closed his eyes.

He kissed her softly and left his lips pressed to hers for a few beats of his heart.

* * *

 **One-shot** **or do you prefer more? Let me know. Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Thank you.**


End file.
